


Forget-Me-Not

by telluric_cry (perihadion)



Series: Floriography [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/telluric_cry
Summary: Aerith and Cloud kill some time together in the garden between dinner and bed.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Floriography [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Umbrella & Nailbat | Member Stories





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> I wholesale reject the idea that Aerith is afraid of the sky I’m sorry _Final Fantasy VII Remake_ you’ll never get me on board with that.

Aerith had to have felt it: the tension between Cloud and Elmyra as the three of them sat around the table. Cloud had tried to demur but Aerith had pushed him into one of the chairs with a laugh and reminded him that he had not eaten all day. “Besides,” she had said with a wink, “I’m sure you don’t want to be rude.”

She had to have felt it but she gave no indication, as she chatted merrily about the various errands they had run together, that anything about the air between Cloud and her mother was off-putting or unsettling. He felt, as he stole a glance across the table at her, that he was starting to understand something about her — that what danced over the surface of her was maybe just a small part of everything she felt inside.

“Isn’t that right, Cloud?” she said, turning to him with a flourish.

“Uh,” he said, realising that he had no idea what she had been talking about but recognising that an answer was expected of him. He nodded, “That’s right.” She giggled a little, and his cheeks burned. Why did she always have to laugh at him?

“Well anyway,” Aerith said, standing up and walking over to Elmyra to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m going to go for a little walk in the garden.” She looked over at Cloud. “Coming, Cloud? You know I can’t go anywhere without my bodyguard.”

He sighed. She knew as well as he did that there was no danger in the garden — but the thought of being left alone with Elmyra was unappealing enough for him to nod his assent. He stood and reached for his sword but Aerith put her hand on his wrist to stop him taking it. “You won’t need that,” she said.

He frowned but let his hand fall to his side as he followed her out into the strange artificial twilight.

She walked a few steps ahead of him, clasping her hands behind her back. “So,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him when they were a few paces from the house, “I thought you might like an excuse to take a break from my mom.”

“... Thank you,” he said. She smiled at him.

“She’s just overprotective,” she said. “She’s always like this.”

“Oh,” he said.

She turned to look at him. “Oh?”

“You do this a lot?” he said, “— bringing strange guys home?”

She clapped her hands over her mouth in mock outrage. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Mr Bodyguard.”

Cloud felt unsure how to respond, thrown off-kilter. “I guess not,” he said in the end. She smiled at him, a little mocking smile that filled him with a strange warmth he didn’t quite understand.

“ _Anyway_ ,” she said, stepping forward to take him by the wrist, “I wanted to show you something.”

He felt strangely numb as he let her guide him by the hand along the winding path and into a part of the garden which was obscured from the house. The light was different here — softer, more diffuse somehow. She let his hand fall and pointed up at the plate. There was a chink there — a gap between plate segments — through which golden sunlight filtered from the real twilight outside.

“You can see the sky,” he said, in surprise.

“Mhm,” she said, “and not a cloud in it.”

This was what she wanted to show him?

He stole a glance at her. She was smiling at him, but her smile had a mischievous edge to it that made him anxious. Before he could react she had placed her hands on his chest and knocked one of his feet out from under him so that he stumbled forward and fell onto her.

His right hand shot out to break his fall and his left, instinctively, pressed itself into the small of her back to pull her into his body and break hers. That moment, with her in his arms, felt to Cloud as if he was suspended in it forever. He lowered her slowly to the ground, and met her eyes. He felt all the breath leave his body at the sight of her so close to him. He could smell the earth here — natural ground. The scent of the earth, the flowers, and Aerith overwhelmed him. He felt as if he should get up, ask her why, do anything — but he felt fixed in place.

“Aerith,” he breathed, unsure if it was a plea or a prayer. He felt her put her hand in his hair and she leaned up slowly to press a gentle, experimental kiss to his open mouth. Her movement caused delicious friction against a part of his body which had already started to respond to her proximity. He knew she felt it but she didn't pull away or break the kiss.

He kissed her back, closing his eyes as he felt her wrap her legs around his hips, bringing her in direct contact with him. He felt it, the last moment where he could have changed his mind about this, slip away from him as she rubbed herself against him with a breathy sigh that went straight to his cock.

How long had it been since he had done this with a girl? He couldn't remember. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember ever —

He felt her hands at his buckles as she kissed, and sucked, and licked at him and then he was groaning as she got a hand around him in a way that suggested bringing strange guys home was not after all an unusual occurrence for her. She teased him with her hand, slowly rubbing him up and down, leaving him aching. It was all he could do not to thrust hard against her in search of friction and relief.

He wished he could remember what women liked from him in bed. But as he bit down on her jacket to stifle his groans he heard her sigh and she nuzzled her head against his in a way that suggested she was enjoying himself.

Somehow she found a way to roll them over so that he was on his back and she had him pinned, his aching cock between her thighs. The hair had half-fallen out of her braid and spilled across her shoulders. He felt his mouth hang open at the sight of her, bathed in golden light, eyes closed as she rubbed herself against him. He bucked up a little against her, driven half-mad by the feeling of her wetness and the realisation —

“No underwear?” he asked. She opened her eyes and tilted her head with a smile as if to say ‘of course not’. He closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the grass as his hands found her waist.

“You look so pretty,” she said, running a finger down his throat as she slowly sank down onto him with a satisfied sigh. Cloud clenched his jaw, feeling completely on the edge.

“Are you close?” she said. His eyes shot open to look at her, but she didn’t seem annoyed or disappointed. He frowned and looked away from her, giving her a little nod. “That’s okay,” she whispered, leaning forward to turn his head to look at her as she started to move.

And he felt like she really meant it. He stared at her, as she moved up and down on top of him, his hands resting on her waist. Eyes closed, he had the impression that she was trying hard to press this memory in her mind like a flower between the pages of a book. To keep it.

And then he came inside her with a groan.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, and then she leaned forward to kiss him gently — and he really felt like she had been telling the truth, that it was okay.

She rolled over to his side and looked up into his awestruck eyes with a smile. He felt her take his hand and pull the glove from it — and then she pushed it under her skirts and pressed him to the apex of her thighs. “I’ll show you how,” she whispered, biting his ear, and directing his hand and his fingers until she reached her own climax against him.

* * *

They lay tangled up together in the grass and the dirt and the flowers for some time afterwards. Aerith rested her head against his chest as he ran his still-ungloved hand through her hair.

“Your mom’s probably worried,” he said.

“Just a little longer,” she said. She laughed, shaking against him a little. “You know, all day I’ve had this strange feeling,” she said. “It’s felt ... familiar, as if we have met before.”

“We _have_ met before,” he said.

She shook her head. “No, not then. Before that. Or after, maybe, I don’t know. I guess I mean that it feels as if we’ve ... done this before.”

Oh.

He supposed it had felt a little like that — as if they had once been through something significant together and had at last been reunited. But it was just a feeling.

“I think I’d remember,” he said.

She made a pleased-sounding hum in response and then said. “You worked hard today, I’m sure people are going to be talking about Cloud the merc for a while.”

“Yeah.”

“Hm, so, if you ever run out of work in Sector 7 I’ll bet you could pick some up over here.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Of course,” she said, tracing cosmic patterns against his chest, “you couldn’t come to Sector 5 without stopping for a visit.” She smiled up at him, “That would be rude.”

There was that strange warm feeling again, radiating out through him as he looked down at her. “Wouldn’t want to be rude,” he said, and she broke into a grin — and he felt his heart squeeze realising that he was the cause of it. That she was happy because of him.

“Okay then!” she said, and she pushed herself up off him and to her feet. “Then that’s settled. We’d better get back before my mom starts to think we’re up to no good.”

He scrambled to his feet as she skipped out of the garden ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could [reblog](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/618588755486556160/veJ9ZMej) on tumblr.
> 
> Also, please check out [the Cloud/Aerith discord server](https://discord.gg/3PdRDER)!


End file.
